A Failed Chance
by Kiwasaki-chan3
Summary: Many years after the defeat of Master Xehanort, Lea has been brought back to live his life in Twilight Town. As Lea lives his life, he notices that something is empty, as if he isn't complete. When he meets a blonde boy, will he be able to tell what is missing and who he is? shounen-ai the final part to my AkuRoku series


**Kiwasaki here, hiyaa! Well I promised one more story for AkuRoku Day, and here it is. I worked all night on this and I hope that you all like it. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, because Square doesn't like me like that. Now please enjoyed, A Failed Chance**

* * *

Axel sat alone on the Clock Tower of Twilight Town, or should he say that his name was Lea now. He was a little confused on what he should call himself; in fact he wasn't even sure how long it had been since he was Axel. It felt like it had been hundreds of years and it probably had been. The World had finally been united. He wanted to smile, he was happy that he was able to put a stop to the madness that had happened all those years ago.

Yet, now as he sat up there alone, he couldn't help but feel as if he was missing something. No, not something, but someone very important to him. He could vaguely remember his past, the most of it being his time as a Keyblade Wielder and some of it as Nobody where he was called Axel. Most of everything else was a blank in his mind. He tried recalling it over and over again, only for his memories to pull him into complete darkness. He would pass out for hours on end. He would only wake up when he heard a familiar voice telling him that it was time to wake up. He wanted to know who that person was.

He was ready to get off the tower when he saw a young blonde sit next to him. He held a bar of sea-salt ice cream in his hands as he sat down. Lea looked into the baby blue eyes of the boy next to him and he saw nothing but complete utter sadness in them. For some reason, he wanted to cry because the boy was upset. That was strange. He didn't even know him, yet he wanted to cry.

"Sorry, is this seat taken?" he asked.

"No. I was actually getting ready to leave," Lea stood up.

* * *

Four days had gone by since that meeting. Lea was wondering about that boy that he met on top of the Clock Tower. It was strange that he could think on any one person for even half that length. He was usually too busy trying to remember his forgotten memories than to think on one person. Yet, there was the blonde boy.

When he would fall asleep, he would have dreams of being near that boy. One particular dream still stood out to him. He was a merman as was the blonde, and the two of them were swimming together in a grotto. Suddenly, the blonde kissed him. Before he could even try to register any of the emotions that should have been feeling at the moment, he woke up.

That day, he found himself at the Clock Tower once again. He thought that he would be the only person up there, only to discover the boy was already there. He was looking at the sunset, or maybe sunrise, with tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders. He wasn't even sure why he did that, but he just felt that he had to do something to try to comfort him.

The boy looked at him, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his beige jacket. Those eyes were filled with so much sadness and even more innocence than anyone would have ever guessed. He moved closer into the embrace as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why so sad?" Lea asked.

"My best friend can't remember who I am. I was given this chance to live so that I could be with him. And, well, if he can't remember me by my birthday, then I have to go away forever," the boy answered.

"He should hurry up and remember you. The idiot. He can't just forget some really cute guy, that's just wrong. He's left you here all alone without anyone to make sure that you'll be just fine."

The blonde nodded his head and placed his head on Lea's chest. Lea embraced him even more now that he knew why the boy was so upset. How could anyone forget someone like him, with those big blue eyes, that blonde hair, lips that look as if they would be the best thing in the world to kiss. What kind of friend was this guy?

"What's your friend's name? He might be around Twilight Town and I want to help you out."

The boy bit his bottom lip in an adorable way as he moved away from the chest cladded in the red t-shirt. He looked up into the sea green eyes and gave a soft smile. He poked the older teen in the chest with his right index finger.

"It's you, Axel, got it memorized," the soft smile never went away.

"What?" Lea almost jumped.

Lea was confused and, more importantly, he was upset. He was the one that caused the blonde so much pain. Every time that the boy came up there to cry, it was because of him. In the end, he was the one that he wanted to hurt beyond belief.

He released his hold on the boy and stood up. For the second time in that week, he left the boy sitting at the top of his favorite place to be at. He just couldn't be there with him since he knew that he was the cause of the pain and sadness. If there was a way for him to remember everything about him, then he would gladly take it. He just couldn't continue to hurt him.

* * *

So for about a week, he stayed away from the tower. He stayed in his room in the apartment that he shared with his older "brother" a teen by the name of Isa. He couldn't take his mind off the fact that he was the one hurting the loving blonde. He had to wonder if he was a part of the past that he just couldn't remember.

His mind would go everything that he could remember. It was getting to the point that he was on the verge of saying that he was getting to be very obsessed over his memories. He had to be in order to remember everything, right? He couldn't stop it. He had to keep thinking about it. He had to figure out who that boy was. He didn't know how much time he had left until the boy's birthday. For all he knew, it could have been that day.

"_The new guy's birthday should be August 13__th__. I have a feeling that it will be the most important date in his life. Maybe it'll help him remember something," the water Nobody, Demyx, smiles._

"_That sounds so stupid. You can't just make a birthday, Dem. I mean it is called a _birth_day for a reason, you know," Axel shakes his head._

_Demyx gives a pout as he sits back in his seat. He looks over at Xemnas, who seems to be thinking over what he said a moment ago. Axel looks over at the blonde Nobody in question. He wants to reach out to touch him, to be able to make him smile, but he knows that it isn't place. He is a Nobody and as far as he knows, Nobodies have no emotions. So what is it that he could do to make someone with no emotions smile?_

"_I think that Number IX made a wonderful idea. Having a birthday may allow him to regain some of his memories from when he was a whole being," Xemnas says. "And to make sure that all goes well, I want you, Number VIII to watch over our Number XIII."_

Lea sat up after that flashback. The boy was Number XIII in Organization XIII, so they knew each other for a long while then. Nothing in his memory said anything about them being close, just that he had to watch after him.

He looked at his calendar on his bedside. He had one whole day to try to remember the blonde boy. So he had to remember as much about the boy as possible before he disappeared from his life forever. It seemed impossible. He knew he could do it. The boy was not someone that he was willing to give up on just because of his memory.

He went back to the Clock Tower hoping to the blonde up there. He had some sea salt ice cream with him. He had seen the boy eating it when he first encountered him on the tower. He wanted to see if he could get any hint on him. The least he could get was his name.

After sitting there for almost an hour, and eating both ice-creams, he was ready to get up and hope for the best the next day. He turned to his left and saw Number XIII sitting there besides him, swinging his feet off the ledge. It seemed that the boy hadn't noticed him just yet, so he had a little time to regain his composure.

"Hey there," Lea said, filled with confidence.

"Ah. You're back. So have you remembered anything about me?" Number XIII smiled innocently.

"You were in the Organization with me, back when I was the Nobody Axel. Your number was XIII, the Keyblade of Destiny."

The small blonde gave Lea a hug as the tears that had threaten to come out of his eyes fell. He was happy that his best friend could remember him. Now there were only two things that would show the truth of how much he really remembered. One thing was the most important thing to him at the moment.

"Do you remember my name?" XIII asked.

"…"

"Axel? You do remember me, right?"

"…" Lea turned away after prying his "friend" off him.

"No. No! You're supposed to remember me. I don't want to fade away into the darkness and be left alone. I have to know who I am and you are the only person that can tell me."

"I'm…I'm sorry. I just don't remember, but I promise you that I'll remember by tomorrow."

"Do you know the significance of tomorrow then, Axel?"

"Your birthday."

Number XIII got up with a sigh that held every inch of his sadness. He still didn't remember and he had only a mere twenty hours left for the redhead to remember him. He wanted to spend time with him. He'd do it tomorrow since he highly doubted that Axel would remember him.

* * *

Lea laid on his bed that night after Isa decided to leave him to his thoughts. He had to remember that boy. It felt as if his whole being was on the line, not just this little boy that he had no real memories of.

His heart was aching as he thought of being without him. His heart? His heart had never ached before and there were plenty of reasons for it to ache. Then again, he never felt so complete besides the three times he sat next to him. He just had to know him. He had to understand the feelings that were running through him.

He closed his eyes to get some sleep after the long thinking he had done that day. Sleep would probably do him the most good.

_The blonde holds Axel's hand as they walk out of the Corridor of Darkness. Axel smiles as he takes in the scent of salty sea air and holds the boy close to him. This is just another part of their date that had so far been a disaster. This is going to be the one that is going to take away that horror streak._

"_There are a lot of boats here, Axel. Why is that?" Number XIII looks at the older teen._

"_It's a port town. The boats are all here to do trade or for other people to come here," Axel says. "No worries, you'll be fine."_

Lea walked out of his apartment building and was shocked to see Number XIII standing there. He opened his mouth to speak, but was dragged away. A smile was on his face as he was glad that he could spend time with him. This may very well be their last day together as he hadn't remembered his name at all.

The day went on with the two of them laughing and having complete fun. They spent time at the beach, watched a few Struggle Matches, pulled a few pranks, and shared lunch together. Now the sun was setting as they climbed the tower to sit together with their ice cream. They were holding each other's hands as they sat down.

Number XIII rested his head on Lea's shoulder, glad to be besides him during his final moments. He blinked in a sleepy matter. It seemed as though his time was shorter than the thirty minutes he thought that he had left. At least he could go to sleep besides him. The darkness would come to take him and the only thing he had left would be the warm feeling running through him now.

Lea pulled the boy closer to him, smiling softly. This felt as if it was the right thing. In his mind, there was nothing else left in the world besides the two of them. Everything was perfect. Until he remembered that today was the boy's birthday as well as the day that he was going to disappear from his life.

Neither one said anything as they were afraid that one wrong word would ruin everything that moment meant. Number XIII had started to fade away, the darkness coming to claim his body. Lea could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he thought that everything was his fault.

"One last kiss, Axel," he leaned into the redhead.

The two had a passionate kiss together. It felt as if it were their first kiss all over again. The first kiss that they shared on August 13th their special day for one another. It was like sitting on that bed again.

_Axel moved in slightly and kissed the boy's cheek. He pulled back with a smile as he finally saw the blush that covered his cheeks that made it all the more adorable because it was him. It was probably a long shot for him to kiss his cheek but he had been feeling that way for as long as he had remembered being near him. He only played the best friend card because he had thought that the boy was straight from the way he acted when he was around that girl from Twilight Town, Olette if he was right. But if he was going to be rejected, at least he knew for sure that he was straight and that he had kissed his cheek._

_The boy smiled gently and held his cheek where he was kissed at. He His eyes went to look at Axel but his best friend was staring over at a wall instead of at him. He moved a little closer and turned his head to face him and kissed his lips gently. When he pulled back he ran his hand over Axel's cheek and smiled at him slightly._

Lea remembered that that memory was their first kiss on that exact same day. He smiled as he continued to kiss the fading boy in front of him. The blonde moved back, also smiling. It was almost as if he could feel that memory returning to him.

"I wish that we had more time to be together. I missed you so much, Axel," he said.

"As soon as I remember your name, I'm sure that you will be here. And I'm trying as hard as I can to remember you, everything about you," Lea held his hand.

"Don't force me to you. I will come when I am ready."

The blonde had faded away, leaving the redhead on top of the tower all by his lonesome. The ice cream in his hand had long faded away. He hugged his knees close to his chest with his head resting on them. Today was supposed to be a joyous day. Yet, he ruined it completely.

"_Roxas, I love you more than anything that could be given to me. There is no one that means more to me than you have meant to me. Your heart and my heart are one." _Lea thought.

"Your name…its Roxas. And today is our…was our AkuRoku Day," Lea released every bit of emotions he had left.

He looked up hoping that he would be able to see Roxas returning to him. He gave a dark chuckle as he realized that the boy he loved was never going to come back. He was given one chance to bring back the boy he loved, he had one chance to be with him. Then he screwed it all up. He thought too hard and never allowed him to come naturally.

* * *

As the years went by, he never found love or happiness like he had during the last two weeks he spent with Roxas. He wasn't even sure how he managed to continue to live on passed the age of sixteen with the way that he felt. He just lived the days as if they were all the same.

Now as he lie on his deathbed with Isa besides him, he thought of all the times he spent with Roxas. Tears, tears he thought had dried up long ago, fell from his eyes once again. He took his final breath whispering the name of the only person he knew that he loved.


End file.
